


lovers dance when they're feeling in love

by murasakibabe



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prom, dumb blushing boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:32:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibabe/pseuds/murasakibabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cheesy, self-indulgent prom-fic featuring: Aomine the nerd and Kagami the hot babe</p>
            </blockquote>





	lovers dance when they're feeling in love

**Author's Note:**

> I just really need more prom fics in my life
> 
> title from "All About Us" by He is We

 “So, Kagami. I heard from someone around my school that our prom is coming up soon. It sounds stupid and it will probably be lame as hell, but I think you should go with me.”

“Hmm… No I don’t think that’s the one, Aomine-kun. It sounds too demanding.”

“That’s the third time I changed it though!”

“Do you want my help or not?”

Aomine sighed. He asked for Kuroko’s help because he thought he would be the best person for the job. He figured he would just run over what he was going to ask Kagami and then be on his merry way but that notion proved to be a fantasy when Kuroko turned down every proposal he had in mind. It shouldn’t be this hard to ask his rival-turned-friend-turned- _whatever_ they are now to his stupid prom for god’s sake.

“I do want your help,” he conceded, “What would you say then if you’re so knowledgeable about how to woo Kagami?”

“I’m not the one asking him to prom, Aomine-kun. I don’t think my hypothetical ‘wooing’ of Kagami-kun would help you in this situation.”

Asking him to prom. Prom, with Kagami. At his school. With slow dancing maybe, and tuxedoes for sure and an actual, real date with Kagami. The thought makes Aomine’s heart flutter just a little bit. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone else.

Of course, he has to ask the guy first. And then Kagami has to say yes.

“Ughh,” he said, groaning to Kuroko, “Why does this have to be so damn hard?”

“It’s not rocket science, Aomine-kun.”

“You know what? You’re not being a very big help right now, Tetsu.”

Letting out a long aggrieved sigh, Kuroko stood up from the couch to take Aomine’s empty cup to the kitchen. The two were in Aomine’s living room, taking advantage of his parent’s long working hours by lounging around the house and having an impromptu crash course on how to ask Kagami to prom. Which Aomine is definitely not nervous about. Absolutely not nervous at all.

Kuroko walked slowly back from the kitchen, coming to stand in front of the boy draped across the couch. “Do you really want my advice?”

Pulling himself into an upright sitting position, Aomine replied testily, “Yes. That’s why I asked you.”

Kuroko sighed again, in his own unique way of telling Aomine, _the only reason I am not hitting you right now is because I am your guest and that would be rude._ “I think that you should be completely serious about it. You are serious about wanting Kagami-kun to go to prom with you, right? As a date I mean.”

“Of course I know what you mean, idiot,” he retorted instinctively, “And… yeah, I want him to be my date. Seriously.”

“Then you should be serious about it. Don’t let him think it’s anything other than what it is. You need to be direct and say ‘Kagami-kun, I would like you to be my date for my senior prom at school,’” he finished in a mocking baritone that was probably supposed to sound like Aomine’s voice.

“Okay, first of all, you’re the only one that talks so stiff like that and second of all, I sound nothing like that.”

“Aomine-kun,” Kuroko started with a tone that suggests that his patience is growing thinner by the second, “that’s not the point. I told you what I think you should do. All that is left is actually doing it.”

“I know that!” Aomine shouted before lowering his tone, “I know that. But.”

“But what, Aomine-kun?”

Aomine looked down at his hands before responding in a small voice, “But what if he says no?” He heard a small huff of something other than annoyance come from Kuroko before feeling his presence next to him on the sofa. Aomine stared resolutely at his clasped fingers while Kuroko just waited for him to continue. That was something he always did; even back at Teikou, Kuroko could always sense whenever Aomine had something to say and wouldn’t let him keep it in. It was annoying, but deep down, Aomine appreciated it.

“Like,” he started out with no confidence before clearing his throat and straightening up to look at Kuroko, “I mean, whatever _thing_ we have has never been labeled. And asking him to prom sounds pretty serious. What if he doesn’t want it to be serious?”

Kuroko face shifted from its thinly veiled irritation to something a bit softer, something that reminds Aomine of Teikou. “I know both of you very well. I know that you are loud and crass and I know that Kagami-kun is a basketball idiot.”

“Hey!”

“But I also know,” he continued without acknowledging Aomine, “That you two are good for each other. He makes you act like you did in middle school. Whatever causes that sort of fire and motivation within you is a good thing, I think. I’m pretty sure that Kagami-kun won’t turn you down.”

Looking into Kuroko’s unyielding eyes, Aomine could see where he was coming from. Whatever Kagami and he had was something that was kind of special, at least to Aomine it was, and it’s not as if he’s asking for Kagami’s hand in marriage. Asking the guy to prom should be a piece of cake. He has nothing to worry about. Probably.

+

The next day, Aomine figured he should start with something the two of them were comfortable with, so he invited Kagami to a one-on-one on their court. It wasn’t actually _their_ court, but it was close to Kagami’s apartment and on a night a couple weeks after their first kiss when the two of them got drunk for the first time, Aomine carved their initials into the big tree and the end of the court. So it was their court in every sense except legal ownership.

They played a couple games, until they were both sweaty and out of breath. They leaned up against the fence afterwards, sharing a bottle of water and enjoying each other’s company. The question was burning a hole into Aomine’s mind and he was fidgeting a little where he sat. Well, this was as good a time as any other, so Aomine took a deep breath before opening his mouth.

“Hey, Kagami.”

Kagami looked up at Aomine, humming in response. His face was close, so close that Aomine’s eyes had to cross so that he could look him in the eye. Aomine could feel his heart flutter a bit. He should be used to Kagami’s proximity, but seeing those fiery eyes up close isn’t something Aomine will ever get accustomed to.

“Um… there’s something I want to ask you.”

“Yeah?”

Kagami’s eyes were always so stupidly bright. It was as if the guy had permanent sparkles in his eyes and it was honestly distracting. Never mind the fact that they were the color of the fucking evening sky, but they simmered like flames flickering in a warm fire, warming Aomine to the core. Or something dumb like that.

“I, uh, wanted to know if…” Aomine faltered, trailing off and floundering for words.  Why the fuck was this literally the hardest thing he has ever done?

“Know what?” Kagami prompted, sidling a bit closer and nudging Aomine with his shoulder.

Aomine’s words were stuck in his throat for a moment and then he said in a rush, “I wanted to know if you wanted to grab some burgers with me.” He winced slightly immediately after those stupid words left his mouth. Damn it all.

However, Kagami’s ears actually looked like they perked up at the mention of burgers and he was already standing up and walking to his bag, so Aomine wallowed in his failure for a moment before following him out of the court. When the two were walking to the nearest Maji, Aomine pulled out his phone to send a discreet distress text to Kuroko.

_i don’t think i can do this i think im dying here actually tetsu_

_You are not dying, Aomine-kun. Just be upfront about it._

“Goddammit, it’s not that easy,” Aomine grumbled at his phone.

“What’s not that easy?”

“Nothing.”

Aomine stashed his phone back in his pocket and continued along the road next to Kagami. He liked the way that Kagami’s legs were just as long as his. Whenever they walked together, they would always end up synching their strides, they start out with different paces but then they start to match each other’s speed. He liked being able to walk beside Kagami and feel their hands brush when they swung their arms too close to each other.

They both sat down at their booth after getting their food. Well, the booth where Kagami pulled out a permanent marker and drew a small smiley face on the table right next to Aomine’s arm after hearing about Aomine’s fantastically shitty day about three weeks after they started hooking up. It was also the booth that had a stitch that was almost pulled out from when Aomine tugged at it absent-mindedly whenever he was waiting for Kagami after school. Their booth.

“Coach said that my endurance was improving,” Kagami said through a mouthful of burger. This was usually how their dates went, they would meet up to play basketball and then catch up over burgers. It was easy, it was simple, and it made Aomine’s chest swell with affection.

He felt his phone vibrate in alert of a message.

_Remember, Aomine-kun. You’re good for each other._

Aomine looked up at Kagami, munching away on his food while filling the silence with easy conversation. He didn’t know why it was such a big deal to him, honestly. It was just _prom_. It wasn’t like he was proposing a lifetime of marriage to the guy. But, if he was completely honest with himself, that didn’t sound too bad either.

“Ah, fuck it,” Aomine said suddenly, startling Kagami to look up from his burger and stop chewing, “Kagami, I have something really important to ask you.”

Looking a bit nervous, Kagami nodded to encourage Aomine to continue.

Aomine felt his face heat up and he felt like an idiot, sitting there blushing and looking up at Kagami through his eyelashes, “Will you—ah, this is so dumb—will you come to prom with me? Like, as my date?”

Kagami’s eyebrows shot up in confusion, “That’s it?! That’s why you’ve been acting so shifty tonight? I thought you were going to tell me you had a terminal illness or something, you asshole!”

Aomine snapped his head up to look at Kagami as he replied belligerently, “What?! Of course I don’t have a terminal illness, dumbass! Why would you even think that?”

“You were the one who was acting so weird!”

“Whatever,” Aomine huffed, “So does that mean you don’t want to go?”

“Of course I want to go! Who wouldn’t want to go to prom with their boyfriend?!” Kagami responded before clamping his mouth shut and looking down at the table, a blush creeping up his face. “Or not boyfriend, whatever.”

Aomine felt a smile pull at the corners of his mouth while he looked at the boy in front of him; Kagami was looking at him from under his bangs, a habit that was probably the cutest thing Aomine has ever seen. He leaned forward across the table, grinning in giddy excitement. That was the first time either of them had put a label on what they had. It was exhilarating, honestly.

“Boyfriend. Definitely boyfriend,” he said before capturing Kagami’s lips in a quick kiss. It wasn’t that much a big deal, kissing him across the table at a Maji Burger on a Sunday night, but they were sitting at their booth after playing at their basketball court and Kagami had just called him his boyfriend. So yeah, Aomine thought it was somewhat of a big deal.

+

Three weeks later and half an hour before Aomine has to meet up with Kagami, he was struggling with his bowtie and running around frantically to find his socks. Everything else, he had prepared; the squeaky uncomfortable shoes that he borrowed from his old man, the weird vest-type-thing Satsuki insisted he buy, and most importantly, the single rose boutonniere that he carefully picked out because it almost matches perfectly with the startling shade of Kagami’s hair. He hoped that his idiot boyfriend had forgotten to buy one of his own so that he could do the honors of pinning on him. Or something like that.

Kuroko had offered to help him get ready, but Aomine told him that his life had already felt too much like a cheesy rom-com and that he didn’t need the help. Besides, Momoi took it upon herself to get ready for her own date at his house, monopolizing his bathroom and taking all of the space on his counter. He fumbled around more with his tie before resigning to the fact that he will never get it on properly.

“Satsuki,” he grumbled to the girl putting what seemed like the six-hundredth coat of mascara on her lashes, “I have no clue how to put on this fucking thing.”

“Honestly, Dai-chan, it is a clip-on bow-tie. How hard could it be?”

“Pretty damn hard! And how much of that goop are you going to put on your eyes, anyways?”

“As much as it takes. You know I hate fake lashes.”

Sighing a bit to himself, he leaned against the doorjamb while waiting for her to be finished. He was already dressed save for his tie and shoes, but having been friends with the girl for so long he was used to her meticulous preparation for everything. And this was _prom,_ so he gave her the time she needed. He was struck then, not for the first time of the evening, by the realization that he was actually going to his senior prom. With Kagami. It made him grin like a fool, honestly, but he wasn’t ever going to let anyone else know that.

Underneath the giddy feelings, however, was the creeping thought that this was one of his last nights as a high school student. Graduation was speeding towards him, which was something he tried not to think about much. Graduation meant college, which meant that he would be separated from Kagami. He knew for a very long time that the other boy wanted to go to university in America, even if he said that he was still keeping his options open.

Aomine saw the way Kagami lit up on a basketball court, though. And if he wanted to pursue his dream, the dream that brought them together, he needed to go to America. Japan just wasn’t where he was supposed to be, Kagami won’t get the competition he needs here. America is where he needs to go if he wants to make it big. Which he will; anyone in their right mind can see that Kagami is destined for great things. But that doesn’t mean that Aomine’s happy to see him go. It makes his chest a bit sore when he thinks about it, actually.

“Whatcha thinking about so loudly over there?” Momoi asked in a soft voice, her face knowing and kind like always.

“Nothing I want to get into right now,” he said, gesturing to the tie around his neck. “Can you help me with this?”

“Of course.”

Momoi came up in front of Aomine to situate the tie on his collar. She was unusually quiet, which probably meant she’s about to say something. Aomine’s suspicions were confirmed when he heard her take a deep breath, a telltale sign of a Talk.

“Dai-chan, it’s a bit weird. I don’t think I’ve seen you this happy since middle school. But then you get that look in your eyes. I know you don’t want to talk about it, so just listen,” she warned when Aomine opened his mouth to protest her words. “Kagamin is a good boy. He makes you happy and you do the same for him. You need to treasure him and the time you have together. Don’t stress about what’s going to happen in the future, enjoy what’s happening now.”

With a final adjustment of his tie, Momoi backed up to study her work. She didn’t say another word on the matter and instead said, “You look great, Dai-chan. You’ll blow Kagamin out of the water.”

Aomine processed her words, running over them in his mind. She always cut right to the chase, which was probably why they were able to remain friends their whole lives. Maybe something about prom made him emotional, because he suddenly felt a rush of affection wash over him. He was truly grateful for Momoi. Kuroko, too.

“You look great, too,” he said a bit gruffly.

And she did, with her silver and pink dress sparkling in the dull lighting of his bathroom. Her make-up was flawless, which was something that he knew she prided herself on. Her hair, which she had cut short since the middle of second year, was carefully pinned back into an elegant braided updo.

His own suit was a dark gray; the lady who sold it to him said it was “a medium charcoal three-piece suit, best worn with a navy undershirt and a striped tie.” Aomine forwent the striped tie, having an affinity for bowties, but kept with her suggestion of the navy undershirt. It looked better with his skin tone, or whatever. He didn’t really understand how business men would wear these things daily, to be honest. His arms felt extremely constricting and his neck was already sweating from the tight collar.

When the two exited the bathroom, Aomine cursed when he saw the time. They would need to be out the door in exactly ten minutes if he wanted to actually be on time. Which he did; it would be a nice surprise to his boyfriend who always complains about Aomine’s lack of punctuality. However, he groaned under his breath when he saw his mother wielding a camera at the end of the hallway.

“Satsuki, if you cause a distraction, I can make it out of here in one piece. I’m counting on you,” he whispered to Momoi discreetly.

“Daiki! It is your senior prom and I will not let you out of this house without at least one picture with your beautiful date!” his mother said when she overheard him, “Satsuki-chan, darling, come in front of the door and I’ll get a single shot first before I get one of the two of you.”

They both winced at the statement. Aomine knew that his parents thought Momoi and he were dating, and he warned her beforehand that they might figure they were each other’s date. He didn’t want to deny it, preferring their deliberate ignorance of his relationship with Kagami over a fight over it. Momoi threw him an apologetic glance while walking over to his mother. He just shrugged in response. It didn’t bother him like it used to. And why should it? If his parents were fine with entirely forgetting the conversation he had with them about Kagami, then that’s on them. Kagami was solely his, and completely unforgettable.

He located his dress socks and shoes and pulled them on quickly before being dragged into an awkward photo with Momoi. He held his arms over her with her back to his front while his mother cooed behind the camera. He let her take a number of pictures before interrupting her.

“Alright, Ma. It’s time for us to go.”

“Oh! Alright! Goodbye, I hope you two have a great time! Be safe and enjoy yourselves!”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re off, then.”

Aomine swiped up the boutonniere and headed for the door while Momoi thanked his mother for the pictures and left without looking back. He stalked down the road towards the train station at which he was meeting up with Kagami. He didn’t turn around when he heard the sound of heels clacking behind him in a rush to catch up with him. He faced forward, not letting his negative thoughts catch up to him.

“Dai-chan! Wait up!” Momoi called as she finally caught up with him.

Sighing reluctantly, he slowed his pace to match Momoi’s. He knew she would say something about what just happened with his mom, but he really, _really_ didn’t want her to. He just wanted the rest of the night to be filled with mindless dancing and a good time with his gorgeous boyfriend. He didn’t need his mother’s passive-aggressive behavior to become the focus of his night.

“Don’t even say it, Satsuki,” he muttered when he saw her open her mouth in apology, “I know. You don’t need to say sorry every time.”

Pouting a bit, Momoi just closed her mouth and continued alongside Aomine silently.

+

Aomine approached Kagami’s front door with trepidation; although it was a trek he had made countless times before, with the boutonniere growing heavier in his hand and his tie sitting stiflingly on his neck, the stretch of hallway in front of him seemed a mile long. He and Momoi had parted ways at the station and now he was alone while walking up to the door.

It shouldn’t be this hard, he thought, he should not feel so scared. It’s _Kagami_ for god’s sake. The dumbass probably isn’t even ready yet. Drawing in a soothing breath, Aomine raised his hand to knock twice on the door.

“Fuuuuuck.”

The drawn out curse came from the inside of the apartment in a low voice that Aomine would know anywhere. Aomine quirked his brows in confusion while he waited for Kagami to answer the door. After waiting two full minutes with no answer, he knocked on the door again before turning the handle and letting himself in.

“Yo, Kagami, I’m coming in!” he called while pausing in the genkan. He was debating whether or not he should just take off his shoes and enter when he heard a series of thuds come from down the hall and saw Kagami rush towards him.

“What the hell, asshole? You couldn’t have waited a couple more seconds?”

Aomine roamed his eyes over Kagami’s body from head to toe before looking at his face with a smirk, “Hell no.”

Kagami looked like a goddamn prince, if Aomine were being completely honest with himself. His suit was black and he was also wearing a vest-type-thing that was almost the same shade as Aomine’s suit. His jacket had thin lapels and it accentuated his arms and his trousers were well-fitted, making his legs look almost mouth-watering. A polka-dotted tie sat on his neck over a white undershirt, and it should have looked tacky because who in the hell looks good in polka-dots? But, for some reason that made no sense to Aomine, Kagami made the damn spots _work._  He looked even better than Aomine thought that he would, and he stood there staring at him for almost a minute before breaking the silence and stepping forward.

Aomine put his hands on Kagami’s waist, careful of the flower still in his hand, and held him arm’s length away, “You look fucking incredible, Kagami.”

Kagami’s cheeks colored a bit at the compliment, “You do, too. Asshole.”

Aomine chuckled before leaning in to close the gap between their mouths. He laid a soft peck onto Kagami’s lips and let the other boy kiss him back, parting his lips to welcome in the tongue darting across the seam. He tightened his grip around Kagami, enveloping him in a warm hug while feeling him lick and nip at his lips. At the gesture, Aomine felt Kagami smile against his mouth and he returned the grin before breaking apart for a moment.

“I got you something,” he said while bringing the boutonniere up to Kagami’s face while keeping an arm around him.

Kagami squinted at it for a second and when he realized what it was, his face turned bright red for the second time in about five minutes as he disentangled himself from Aomine to take the single rose. He looked at it for a moment before raising his head to look at Aomine, “You got this for me?”

His eyebrows were raised and his cheeks were still a deep pink, and his expression was so grateful that Aomine got a bit flustered. He brought a hand to his neck and looked at his shoes, “Yeah. I heard somewhere that you’re supposed to have one pinned to your jacket and I figured you would be too dumb to know about it.”

“You don’t have one, though,” Kagami stated, making the phrase seem like a question.

Oh. He’s right. “Uh, I’ve got—”

“You liar, you don’t have one!” Kagami teased, “But I guess that means it’s a good thing I got one for you, too.”

While Aomine raised his eyebrows in surprise, Kagami pulled him into the apartment towards the kitchen. On the counter was a small plastic box containing a frilly looking blue flower framed by smaller white ones. They were held together with a thing blue ribbon and it looked at least ten times more sophisticated than the single red rose Aomine got for Kagami.

“Oh wow, Kagami. If I didn’t know any better I would have thought you were trying to get in my pants with such a fancy gift like that,” Aomine drawled while leering at the other boy. Kagami punched him in the arm in retaliation before grabbing the box and standing in front of him.

“Shut up, it’s pretty and I thought it would look good on you.”

“Aww, you think I’m pretty, Kagami-kun?” Aomine teased in a high-pitched voice while fluttering his eyelashes mockingly.

Kagami huffed and took the flower out of its casing, “Why do I even like you?”

“Personally, I think you were dragged in by my overwhelmingly good looks and stayed because of my overwhelmingly good blowjobs.”

Kagami just shook his head and sighed, despite the ever-present blush on his cheeks. Aomine smiled at him before raising his hand holding Kagami’s boutonniere, “So shall we put them on each other?”

“Man, what did I do to end up with an Ahomine like you?” Kagami grumbled under his breath in response, all the while undoing the pin attached to the blue flower.

“Probably the same thing I did to end up with a Bakagami. We’re basically perfect for each other.”

“Dumbass,” Kagami replied, dulling the insult with the happy smile that was spread across his face.

Their arms crossed in front of them while they were pinning the flowers to the other’s jacket. Kagami was close enough to him that Aomine could smell the faint scent of cologne, which he knew that the other boy only brought out for special occasions. The smell was warm and musky but it wasn’t too overpowering as to drown the natural scent of him, which is what Aomine liked the best. Aomine pinned the rose on Kagami’s left lapel and grinned to himself, trying to hide the fact that he had bought it for the sole reason of sharing this moment with Kagami.

+

The actual process of getting to the dance was long and arduous so Aomine was in a bored daze until he got to the door. The old teacher who was admitting people into the dance gave the two of them a once-over and narrowed her eyes. Even if Aomine didn’t know the teacher, it seemed she knew that he came here with Kagami. She sneered at them as they walked away but Kagami didn’t pay her any mind, so Aomine did the same and put her out of his mind and headed towards the dance floor.

 Once there, he gazed around the room appreciatively. Apparently Touou was too fancy to have their prom in a measly gym, so they rented out a ballroom in one of the hotels just a train stop away from the school. It was pretty swanky; there were tables decorated with burgundy tablecloths and twinkling fairy lights that gave off an ethereal vibe.

True to his name, Aomine had been late walking out of the door, and therefore late to arrive. However, this time he was allowed to place the blame one somebody else. He was only late because Kagami started kissing him after they had pinned their boutonnieres on each other and Aomine was merely human, so he couldn’t find it in him to pull away.

The two walked into the ballroom when the dance was in full swing. An upbeat song was playing on the loudspeakers that were situated throughout the room; as fancy as Touou was trying to make this night, a live band would probably be pushing it. The dance floor was packed with people and they all looked as if they were having a great time, so Aomine was more than eager to join them.

“You ready to witness dancing genius, Kagami?” Aomine shouted over the loud music to the boy next to him. With a glint in his eye and mischief in his smile, Aomine dragged him to the crowd and immediately joined in with their excited dancing.

After about four songs, it was clear that Kagami was just as good a dancer as Aomine was; which is to say, not very good. They mostly stayed close to one another and swayed along with the music, letting their arms and legs do what they wanted. Every time Aomine cast a look towards Kagami, he would see him laughing or smiling back at him and it made his heart swell in his chest.

“I’m glad you came with me,” Aomine said to Kagami. He wasn’t sure if he was heard but he wasn’t all that concerned about it.

They spent the night dancing and making fools out of themselves. Whenever they weren’t on the dance floor, they were sitting with Momoi and her date, laughing and socializing. The prom ticket included a meal so when they got hungry, Aomine got two plates and sat down at their table. He let Kagami take some food off of his plate when he was finished.

The night went on with few songs that could be even considered slow songs and Aomine was a bit disappointed. He wanted to slow dance with Kagami. They would probably be stared at, but Aomine didn’t care as long as he could dance with his boyfriend. And no one in their right mind would try to start a fight with two huge basketball players.

When Aomine was sure the entire night would pass by with no chance to slow dance, the beginnings of a slow song were starting to spill out of the speakers and the people of the crowd either groaned and left the dance floor or paired up with a partner. Aomine peered over at Kagami to find him already looking back at him. He looked expectant and hopeful, a look that made Aomine’s breath catch.

Clearing his throat and holding out his hand, Aomine looked into Kagami’s eyes, “Can I, um, have this dance?”

A smile broke across Kagami’s face as he took Aomine’s hand, “Yeah.”

It was obvious that neither of them knew how to slow dance, they both had abnormally long limbs and didn’t know how to move them without bumping into each other. Kagami didn’t let go of Aomine’s hand and he put his other on his shoulder while Aomine put his hand on Kagami’s waist. They swayed along to the music and Aomine leaned his chest against Kagami’s, feeling his warmth. The song was something instrumental, but it seemed to fit the mood perfectly.

They did draw in a few glances but no one around them seemed to have any problems, so Aomine let go of Kagami’s hand to put his other arm around his waist. He felt Kagami bring his arms up to his shoulders and smiled; this position wasn’t too different form the one they shared in Kagami’s apartment. After glancing around him and seeing no eyes on them, Aomine brushed a lightning-quick kiss in Kagami’s hair. He leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“I love you, Taiga.”

It wasn’t the first time Aomine said it; he mouthed it against Kagami’s sweaty skin as he moved against him, he whispered it into the silent darkness of his room whenever he hung up the phone after a call to Kagami, he screamed it at the top of his lungs in the depths of his mind whenever he saw Kagami’s face. He had said it thousands of times before, when he knew that Kagami wouldn’t be able to hear him. He was half-way wishing that his was one of those times, but judging by the intake of breath he heard, and felt, Kagami had heard.

“I love you, too, Daiki.”

They continued to dance along to the music as if nothing had changed. And really, in the long-run, nothing had changed. Aomine thought back to his parent’s stony rejection and that teacher’s condemning scowl. He thought of America and graduation. He thought of carefully carving the letters _TK_ next to _DA_ on a tree that would bear those marks forever and a table at a fast food place that would permanently have a stupid smiley face drawn on its surface. He thought of Kagami buying a beautiful flower for him and Kagami calling him his boyfriend without any hesitance at all.

The slow song had ended and all around them couples were exiting the dance floor and excited prom-goers were jumping along to the next song, but Aomine was looking right into Kagami’s eyes. Those smoldering eyes that warm him to his very core. He was looking into those eyes and feeling his heart beat in synch with Kagami’s.

It was just prom.

**Author's Note:**

> I had prom aokaga stuck in my head for like four weeks and this was in my drafts for about three weeks so..........,. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and it wasn't too terrible!


End file.
